1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for heating up moist gases containing hydrogen halides.
2. Background Information
The heating up of moist gases which contain hydrogen halides poses great problems due to the corrosiveness of such gases, especially when the relative moisture content is so high that hydrohalic acids can be deposited as condensation on the cold walls of the apparatus and pipes. These problems occur particularly when flue gases are reheated after a process of desulphurization from which they emerge almost saturated with water vapor. Small residues of HF and HCl then cause considerable problems of corrosion.